


Avengers Preferences

by JustChillinInside



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustChillinInside/pseuds/JustChillinInside
Summary: Basically what the title says, just a bunch of scenarios with you and the Avengers, and some villains.





	

**Tony**

     It was late in the afternoon when you got a call from you best friend, Pepper Potts, about a job at Stark Industries. You happily accepted, seeing as how you've been trying to get a job there for the past 4 years. You quickly got dressed in a black pencil skirt and (f/c) blouse. You slipped into your favourite black pumps and left you apartment. 

     You were greeted by your best friend at the front desk. You gave her a quick hugs and the two off you quickly made your way to the elevator.

     "So, (y/n), what have you been up to lately?" Pepper asks as she hits the top floor button.

     "Not much, just this and that." You answer back, smiling when she gives you that all to familiar look, causing you both to erupt in laughter.

     "Miss Potts?" Jarvis, the main man behind the scenes, interrupted the chatter between you two.

     "Yes Jarvis?"

     "Mr. Stark is wondering where you are, and if the new employee has even bothered to show." Pepper gave a eye roll and answered, "Tell Tony we're both on the way."

     When the elevator dinged you where both greeted by a smiling Tony. He stared at you for a while before realizing you where the new girl.

     "Hi, what's your name beautiful?" He smugly questioned, once you and Pepper stepped out.

     "(Y/n L/n)" You could tell just from the look in his eye that working here was going to be VERY interesting.

**Steve**

     Today, to say the least, was hell in every form. 

     First, you got called into work because the new girl your boss hired didn't show up. Then, when you went for you normal cup off coffee at Starbucks the girl was a total b**ch and when you told her NOT to be such a b**ch, she threw ice tea at you. Finally, when you got to work, after getting out of the rain that came out of f**king no where, your boss told you that you didn't have to come in, since the new girl was just running late.

     So now here you are. Wet, mad, and out of energy. The only thing you want to do right now is take a long, well-deserved nap.

     You finally found you key when a guy walks up the steps.

     'Hmm, he's cute." You think to yourself as her passes by you to go ... next door?! 'Great, that's just fan-f**king-tastic. My new next door neighbor just saw me like this.' You groan and hit your head against the door.

**~The Next Day~**

_KNOCK KNOCK._

     "Coming." You were fairly shock at the fact that someone was at your door this early in the morning, but you where already up, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

     You open the door to see Mr. Gorgeous from yesterday and your eyes widen slightly before you smile and say, "Hi there."

     "Morning ma'am." He replied and you nearly swooned. 'What a gentleman.'

     "What can I do you for?" You asked after a few moments of silence. He blushed lightly before answering, "Um, I was wondering if you knew how to get to Stark Industries from here?"

     "Sure do, let me just grab my phone and keys." He nodded, and you quickly grabbed phone and keys, walking with the good-looking 6'2" blonde.

     "Mind if I asks what's your name?" Mr. Gorgeous asked after a few minutes.

     "Oh, yeah. Name's (Y/n L/n)." You give a smile.

     "Steve Rogers."

**Bruce**

     Life for you, in simple, was hell on Earth. No, literally HELL on Earth.

     You where just minding your business, drinking you Vanilla Bean Latte from Starbucks and all the sudden, **BOOM**. You have an alien in your face and not the view of Broadway you'd just had.

     You must have screamed pretty damn loud, cause the next thing in front was the Hulk. You both where shocked by the other, then something happen. You smiled. The Hulk was, in a simple term, fazed by the way you (h/l)(h/c) and bright (e/c) lit up with you smile.

     "Thank you." A grunt and nod followed and Hulk turned to leave and right as he jumped, he heard, "My name's (Y/n)."

**~2 Months Later~**

     "Alright, have a great night Brit." You called out to your friend as she left on a date with some mystery man she'd meet. You sighed and began to walk around the little pet shore you worked at and make sure all the pets have food and water.

     "Bruce this is the 3rd shop we've been to." A voice from behind you stated coming into the door.

     "Oh stop complaining Steve." You turned around to see Steve Rogers and one Bruce Banner. You practically beamed at the Gamma Radiation scientist.

     "Hi, is there anything I can help you with?" You asked as Bruce walked closer and read your name-tag.

     "Yes, I'm looking for a pug, preferable a black one." You nodded and motioned for him to follow you.

     "Oh, my name's Bruce."

**Sam**

     You'd been living next to this guy, his name was Sam Wilson and he was so funny. You heard him cracking jokes on the phone(thin walls) or when he had some friends over. You'd always wanted to talk to him, but you were too nervous to do so.

     You had decided to go spend the day in the park and maybe go on little run.

**~20 minutes later~**

     You'd just gotten to the park and laced your shoes up and began a slow jog. You soon where pasted by a breeze of wind and a voice saying, "On your left."

     You stopped and looked to see no one other that Steve Rogers. You, of course decide to let the Supersoldier have his fun, thinking he was faster. You heard him coming around so you slowed and right as he neared you took off. You where a professional track racer and when you had finally stopped to rest you saw no one other than Steve and Sam.

     "So you're the woman who out ran Capitan here." Sam stated to you. You gave a nod and offered your hand.

     "(Y/n L/n) Nice to meet you."

**Natasha**

     You and Clint, unknowingly to everyone(even Natasha and Fury), were brother and sister. The only record of the two of you being remotely related was in documents in Clint's basement. You where a SHEILD agent, per Clint's request, so you could always be 'safe'.

     The two of you where training together one day when Natasha walked in and watched the two of you from a distance. You had already taken Clint down once and it was bad enough that he had a running bet with Tony and Steve that he could take you down 3 times in a row.

     "Clint, just give it a break. You aren't taking me down anytime soon." You told you brother as you helped him up.

     "I bet I could." Natasha finally says after watching. You looked over at her and gave a smile. 

     "Nat, be careful. Girl's pretty damn quick." Clint says. Natasha gives the archer a reassuring pat on the back and slides in the ring.

**~3 Takedowns Later~**

     You'd just pinned Natasha, again, for the third time in the pass 20 minutes. You got off the red head and helped her up.

     "Natasha Romanoff."

     "(Y/n) Barton." You gave a smile and climbed out the ring, leaving shell-shocked Natasha.

**Wanda**

     Sokovia was your birthplace. You, of course, where taken by Hydra and tested on. You became the Shadow, the Winter Soldier's companion, if you will. You escaped 4 months after the incident in Sokovia.

     You where in a small café in New York and watched as people walked by. You felt a presence next to you and tensed.

     "Easy Shadow, I'm not here to take you back" You sighed and looked at the Winter Soldier and glared.

     "Then why are you here?" You stood and threw down a few bills and began walking, knowing that the Sgt. would follow.

     "Because I'm looking for a friend and I need your help. You're the only one I can trust Shadow, please?" You nodded after looking at the assassin and you two disappeared.

**~8 months later~**

     You and Bucky, you'd finally learned his name, where in Germany, trying to escape. Bucky had found Steve, but Bucky was framed for a bombing at the UN.

     "Don't move!" You heard a voice with a hint of a Russian accent. You turned.

     "What is your name?"

     "Wanda Maximoff."

     "(Y/n L/n)."

**Pietro**

     It was a typical day. You were taking a stroll around New York. You were, oddly enough, Barry Allen's twin sister. You had also gotten his power to become the fastest woman alive.

     While on your 'run' you had collided with someone with the same speed as you and nearly sent you flying. You knew for a fact it wasn't you brother so you where confused about who could run that fast.

     "Miss are you okay?" A voice with a Russian accent led you to no one other than Pietro Maximoff.

     "Yeah, how about you?" You reply and smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Quicksilver"

     "Like wise Miss Flash."

**Loki**

     Life sucked. You were a clamber maid of the royal palace. Your dad being part of the royal guard was the worst part about it.

     "Oh look, it the ugly duckling." A few of the princesses said as they passed and kicked over your bucket. You began to form tears and quickly ran to the balcony. It was a beautiful night but you paid no mind because of the tears flowing. You were curled in on yourself.

     "Are you okay?" A soft voice mildly-startled you into looking up. You were shocked to find Prince Loki standing above you with a face of concern. You gave a nod while wiping your face before feeling a hand on your cheek.

     "No madden as beautiful as you (Y/N), should cry." A gasp left your throat as Loki smirked and walked away.

**Thor**

     "Fuck you Jane." You screamed at you younger sister after catching her in bed with your boyfriend of 9 years. You had tears in your eyes as you ran out and began to walk to your best-friends apartment. A shocking clap of thunder shook you to the core as rain began to pour, around you???

     "My lady?" A deep voice caused you to cast a glance up unto the face of Thor, God of Thunder. You were slightly confused at the title and everything else, but you were use to it.

     "Yes?"

     "I'm so sorry for you lost." You nodded and gave your apologizes as well, before holding out you hand and smiling, "(Y/N)"

     "Thor" 

**Vision**

     You hated your life. Take that back, you hated life in general.

     After Sokovia, you're dad had a fear of leaving you alone. Your mom, if she even knew you were alive, would do the same (you hoped). You dad was currently cleaning up the mess so you were on your own. You decide to go and walk around the neighborhood.

     "Excuse me miss." A British voice interrupted your thoughts and caused you to look up to see the Vision.

     "Yes?" You inquired and cocked your head.

     "I must know, are you safe here miss?"

     "(Y/n), and yes."


End file.
